You Can Tell Me
by Yan Niao
Summary: Taiitsukun tells Rimudo something that brings his whole world down, and it is up to Takiko to comfort a shichiseishi in distress. Oneshot.


Yes, I changed my username. No longer Kaida-chan, it's now my English name in Chinese, but not my actual Chinese name, if that makes any sense. :P Hoo. Anyway! I decided to try to not do a songfic this time, since songfics usually make me feel confined to the lyrics. It's still a one-shot, though... still no time for a chapter fic. Sorry!! But please, if you have any interest **at all**, even if you're not entirely sure you want to but you might, in adopting _Genbu Kaiden, Again_ or _Fushigi Yuugi Ritodo_, let me know. I'd appreciate it greatly (and I know there are a lot of people who'd be really happy to see both of them, especially GKA, continued!)

I know, I know. I need to write something other than Rimudo/Takiko oneshots... but I can never think of anything else... :P

Okay, the time for this is just before they set out from Tomite's village to journey to Konan. Now, please enjoy _You Can Tell Me_!

* * *

Those words tore him more deeply than he thought possible. 

He'd never let anyone know, of course. Even when he'd first heard it from Taiitsukun, he would not allow any hint of emotion to slip onto his face. Soruen knew-- Soruen always knew-- but he'd stayed silent.

He was getting sick of the sympathetic looks the others were giving him. He didn't _want_ their sympathy. He ground his teeth in frustration, so hard that his head began pounding. _Dammit_, he thought, looking away so no one could see the look of pain he allowed to cross briefly across his face. _Genbu **dammit**._

She didn't know, but he knew she suspected, and once she became suspicious, she would figure it out. There was no hiding anything from her for too long.

"Rimudo-sama."

He looked up at the voice of the one person who understood him. Soruen looked down at him, worry is his dark eyes.

"What is it, Soruen?" Roun Rimudo asked, hiding the weariness in his voice.

"There are hot springs not far from here," Soruen replied. "If Takiko-sama says it's all right, would you like me to show you where they are?"

Takiko took no time is giving her answer. "I think we all need a rest," she said, giving a tired smile. "Tomite, especially, with your healing arm."

"I'm perfectly fine!" Tomite argued, indignant that she would imply he was anything less than healthy. Next to him, Chen Aira giggled softly. Tomite whirled on her, about to snap at her as well, when he froze and shut his mouth, sweatdropping. He could feel Hikitsu glaring bloody murder at his back, seeming to say _Don't you dare speak that way to my sister._

"I would like to take a rest," Aira said shyly. Tomite immediately turned a bright red as Hikitsu's stare intensified.

"Um. Well. I suppose I could use a break, then... just for a little bit..."

Takiko laughed softly. "I thought you might," she said. "All right then, Soruen-san... lead on."

---

Hot springs were stupid.

Rimudo scowled as he sat fully clothed and completely dry, out of view of the largest spring in which Hikitsu, Tomite, and Hatsui soaked. Aira and Takiko were in a separate one watched over by Namame, and Soruen-- well, did that guy _ever _bathe? Hot springs were stupid, he repeated to himself. They distracted one from the task at hand.

"You're far too stressed, Rimudo-sama."

Rimudo sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm fine, Soruen."

"No, you're not," Soruen said, placing a hand on Rimudo's shoulder. "Look, Rimudo-sama, I know what Taiitsukun said is harsh. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But you can't sit and mope, beating yourself up and exhausting your body. You _must_ rest."

"I don't want to," Rimudo muttered, rebellious.

"Come now," Soruen said gently. "You're sixteen, Rimudo-sama; stop sounding like a child."

Rimudo snapped. He jumped to his feet and whirled, glaring at Soruen. "What would you know?!" he demanded. "How dare you lecture me? You have absolutely no right!"

"Rimu--"

"No! Don't say anything! All my life I've only ever truly wanted one thing, and that one thing, that one chance of happiness, is going to be ripped away from me!" His voice cracked with emotion as he yelled, "So don't lecture me!" He turned in a swirl of his cloak and stormed off, his aura pulsing with fury.

Soruen's black eyes were said. "Oh, little brother," he murmured, "life was never meant to be easy."

---

He glared at the tiny spring, arms crossed across his bare chest. He wasn't going to soak because Soruen was right; he was only doing it because he wanted to. Besides, maybe if the water was hot enough, it'd scald his skin and he wouldn't have to feel anything. He had just begun untying his breeches when he heard his name, spoken in a low voice that made him freeze.

"Uruki," Takiko said, looking up at him from her position in the spring. "Rimudo."

He couldn't meet her eyes.

She took a step forwards through the spring (but still far enough underwater that she didn't reveal anything). "Anou... may I... will you toss me your shirt for a moment?"

He did as he was bid, passing over his light cotton gi. She stood up and put it on, not minding that it was getting wet, only caring whether it covered her completely. "Taiitsukun told you something when he appeared to us yesterday," she said softly. "Something you didn't like."

Dammit. That woman read him like a book. Rimudo didn't respond.

"Please," she said. He could see her eyes becoming overbright. "Stop ignoring me, Rimudo. Tell me. I'll listen. You can tell me anything."

He sighed and turned, stepping into the water. The water soaked into the fabric of his breeches, clinging to his legs, but he ignored that, wading forwards. Takiko kept her gaze locked on his. "You can tell me," she repeated. "I'll always be here for you."

That did it for him. He moved suddenly, catching her arms and drawing her in close to him with a sudden, fierce hug. Ignoring her surprised gasp, he said hoarsely, "No, you won't be! We're from two separate worlds, Takiko, and we will _never be together_!"

_"You and she cannot, will not, remain together. You musn't expect anything more."_

"Rimu--!" Takiko said in shock.

"Taiitsukun told me that we can't expect anything more. Genbu won't allow us to stay-- it's against divine law. You can only stay here as a priestess, nothing more..."

Takiko buried her hands in his hair, hearing the pain in his voice. "Oh, Rimudo," she whispered. She knew he had thought that when Genbu was summoned and Hokkan saved, he'd be able to live a normal life, one with a family. Instead, he would be once more left with only Soruen. And she didn't want to go home, either-- not to a place where other girls teased her and her father hated her and her mother was dead. "I don't believe-- it--"

She would have drawn back if she could have, but his grip was so tight that she could barely move. She could feel his trembling; he was shaking. In sadness or anger, she didn't know, but she knew he was definitely afraid. She placed her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to cry. "Rimudo, you're shaking."

"No, I'm not," he said, voice muffled.

"It's okay to let it out."

He pulled back for a moment to look at her, then pulled her close once more. She could feel tears falling onto her neck and was astonished that the proud, stoic Rimudo had allowed himself any tears. Of course, he would later deny that he had ever done such a thing, but as for now, it was enough to know that for once he had opened up to her. She tightened her arms around him. "Rimudo," she whispered. "Even-- even if I have to go home, we will not be separated. We're too close. We'll be together, though we may not be able to touch each other or hold each other."

He took a deep breath and straightened, wiping her cheeks with his thumb. There was no indication on his face that _he_ had been crying, but Takiko knew the tears had been there. He smiled at her, with that sad, lovely smile she loved so much. He didn't say anything, but Takiko didn't care; Rimudo had never really had a way with words, and she actually preferred the understanding silence.

"We'd better get back," he said finally. "I hope Soruen thought to bring extra clothes, because I don't think I'll be able to wear these soaking things. Tomite's probably made a fool of himself by now, anyway, so he'll need someone to stop him from doing anything else stupid..."

Takiko smiled at his back as he walked away. Yes... nothing could ever keep them apart.

_**It's a short life, maiden in love...**_

* * *


End file.
